Stuck to You Eng ver
by Ckrow
Summary: English version of Stuck to You . sorry for typo or grammar error. AgonHiru


Title: Stuck to You  
>Pairing: Agon  Hiruma  
>Language: Indonesia<br>Disclaimer  
>Rated: M<br>Summary: it's time to make decisions and express your feelings Agonpoo! (I fail at summary)  
>A  N: corny fic is corny! I fail at corny fic! I feel squeamish ... my half assed attempt at making ff m (_) m

-F. Dreads x F. Trash-

Love.

Keh! like that word could exist. Especially with Agon Kongo, the selfish, pretentious great, overbearing bastard who make fun of Kurita's dream: Yes, that Agon.

But he was wrong. Agon had said it.

Not for a woman, or sister, or the hardcore fans. Agon said that word to a tall thin man with hair dyed blonde, has eyes, ears, and sharp teeth. Quarterback of the DDB, Yoichi Hiruma.

Hiruma Yoichi!

Hiruma Yoichi!

Hiruma Yoi-*slap self

Once again: Hiruma Yoichi! Agon fucking Kongou had said the 'L' word to Hiruma Yoichi! *sick

Agon said that as he and the devil lounging in bed, after they enjoy sex-in-the-middle-of afternoon in Hiruma's hotel room. That day was a holiday while Hiruma playing with his beloved laptop, his gun lying on the floor not far from their beds; Agon threw it when he Hiruma's Jeans. He slept on his stomach, check out his cameras and looked for people who might be good to be inserted in The Devil's Handbook.

"Oi Hiruma." That attracted Hiruma's attention off the laptop for a while, Agon _never_ called him by name. Hiruma stopped and glanced half-heartedly toward the Shinryuuji player next to him.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Agon paused and turned his face in the opposite direction, "... Nothing. Just do what you were doing." Hiruma shrugged and looked back at his screen.  
>After some minutes, he closed his laptop and Agon decided to tell <em>THAT WORD<em> (Because timing is Important, damn it)

"Hiruma listen to me ... but this will probably sound 'a bit' strange ... " he rose to a sitting position and slightly scratched his head, the blanket that was covering his chest down to his waist, exposing his perfectly shaped abs. Hiruma enjoy the scenery in front of him and do not respond, but he listened.

"I love you." And that instant Agon using his god-speed to take his clothes that scattered on the floor and go to the bathroom, leaving Hiruma looked at the place that abandoned by his 'lover'.

"The fucking dreads ... I think I'll pass out "and he did.

When he wake up, Hiruma found Agon is gone and only left a note on his bedside table. He thought the incident previously was only a dream, a nightmare, a dream that is very bad, very bad dream, a dream- *slap! Crazy Author disturb the atmosphere

So he read the letter, its read:

**Hey, if you read this letter. Believe me.**  
><strong>I've liked you since... I'm <em>not<em> lying. Since we first met in high school. Damn ... I even thought about you when I hang out with a woman. I hate you for that Hiruma Yoichi.**  
><strong>I had tried to forget you, forget the time we ... you and I beat the street's garbage, while on the roof of Shinjuku nine-one-one and chat. I've tried to turn to those pleasure seekers woman just to forget you, beat up people just to erase you out of my mind. But in the end, it's all in vain.<strong>

**I do know that once the Kurita just because I'm jealous. I'm jealous of Kurita and that old man. Who could make you laugh like that. Who can give you real pleasure. But I have no regrets and I thought our relationship ended right then and there.**

**Three years later, you're damaging the routines in my boring life. Make the feeling that I throw, came again.**  
><strong>I'm straight, but you: a quarterback of the team that beat me, made me break my principles that just for a beautiful woman. You're breaking my principles, Hiruma.<strong>

**I will not lie to in a matter that as serious as this, you know me long enough for something like this because you're a genius. I love you**

**Agon**

Hiruma was silent for a moment and try to stop his head that crazed, overheated, raced with questions.  
>Agon ... love him?... if Hiruma was one woman who was dating Agon perhaps he would scream with delight and immediately receive that confession of love. But Hiruma is not a woman and not like most normal people.<p>

Will Hiruma accept Agon? Or Agon will feel the pain of a broken heart? Watch after the continuation! *slap

He thought about it continuously until the sun almost set on the west. In fact, maybe he'll continue to daydream if not for a rings of his cellphone that want attention. Agon send message to him, saying if he would meet in Shinjuku-nine-one-one at eight later. The Devils took a breath. He will make a decision.

-F. Dreads x F. Trash-

Agon felt a strange feeling. Not a strange hunch that's not fun, really. The Shinryuuji player feels his body light, and he noticed iy when he left the hotel room, he's fucking _whistling_ as he walks out to his car, steps springy in a way that had nothing to do with him being a genius.

Shit! Do confession always feel this satisfying?

Agon was sitting on the roof of Shinjuku-nine-one-one, a bottle of Jack Daniels that remain half standing on the table before him. He was waiting for the quarterback to come ... and hopefully, receive his confession.

After Agon think about that blond hair, that beautiful green eyes, pale and thin lips that cover the sharp teeth behind them, the person he is thinking about coming through the curtains of diamonds that separating the room that was occupied by Agon and the dance floor.

Hiruma wearing a tight black tank top and skinny jeans with some accessories like bracelets and matching spiked choker (maybe he borrowed them from Cerberus* , definitely a style for punk kids.

Agon widened his eyes to enjoy the tantalizing sights that displayed before him. Hiruma really look hot with black clothes and with a face that saying 'I'm sexy and don't try to touch me'.

"Heh damn dreadlocks, get out of your coma!" Snapped Hiruma, looking at Agon's nasty face and almost dripping saliva from his lips. "What's wrong with that style?"

"...Only changed my appearance." Hiruma walked to the couch and put his ass next to Agon with innocenct face. Agon while trying to distract his from the waist Hiruma when he deliberately walked towards it. 'Fucking trash, he did it on purpose'

"So, fucking dreads?"

"have you ... read my letter? "  
>Agon frowned, but his flushed face slightly visible under the dim light in the room before he lowered his face and hide his face with his dread hair as not to be seen by Hiruma, Hiruma've seen it though.<p>

"what happen fucking dreads? Heh! You blush like a girl. Kekeke. The devil give his usual laugh and get an angry stares from the Shinryuuji player.

"You've read it or not?" Agon fumed. "If you have not read it I better go home, Fucking trash." Agon stand to go from there, but Hiruma put his hand on Agon's thigh, forcing him to sit down again.

"Very impatient, huh?" The quarterback picked up his feet on the couch while still holding his hand to Agon's thigh. Hiruma put his foot between Agon's thigh and wrapped his arms around Agon's neck, so he practically sits on Agon's thights. Their face were just a few inches, before Hiruma leaned his face to whisper something in Agon's ear.

Agon was silent for a moment, Hiruma uses that opportunity to unbutton Agon's shirts and attack his neck and shoulders with small bites, kissing and licking while his hands explore his chest and stomach. And that's the necessary move to attack Hiruma and swap their positions, kissing him hard until he felt his tongue scraped from one of Hiruma sharp teeth. But Agon did not care, he was too happy to care; what he cared about now is contact with Hiruma and gave him the most mind-blowing sex of the decade. "For the love of all the unholy gods, you're hot, Youichi"

"KEH, you simply use my first name? Fucking dreads"  
>"So what? We're together now, right? So I have no need to call you trash or anything else again"<br>"Leave it alone ... so I'm not calling you Agon "  
>"If we were alone it's okay right?<br>"Mmmm ... maybe ... "  
>"So-"<br>"Just shut up and blow me, damnit!"  
>"Okay okay"<p>

Agon pull Hiruma's skinny jeans and pants off and * I'm going to faint, so I give all the high level hallucination to readers who already admit pervert *

Once they reach their climax and Agon is still too tired to move from his position above Hiruma, the quarterback touches the long wound that he had made with his nails from the shoulders to the back of Agon, Hiruma feel the traces of blood that had dried and some other wounds still bleed. Hiruma pulled the hand and fingers that have some traces of blood from the wound and spread them on the Shinryuuji player's cheek. It made Agon pull said hand and licked the bloody finger before kissing the palm of the hand of the devil, it's a little rough because it continues to hold the ball during football and inhaling the fragrance deeply.  
>"Hey ... Agon "<br>"Mmmm ..." Agon kissed her neck that filled with blue and red kissmark . "I 'll be on top next time. Ok? "  
>"In your dream trash" and Hiruma just have to laugh and bite Agon's neck hard.<p>

End?

* * *

><p>A  n: hmmmm ~ how's that? I can not think anything better than that! I know I'm a bad author! * Slap self  
>If u wonder what Hiruma whispered to Agon before, well it's just a typical words you said after someone say 'i love you'. Just add two words 'Fucking Dreads' Because it's Hiruma we're talking about! You know what i mean, rite? *octopus Dance* kthxbai . Chuu ~ Sorry for typo or other grammar error, Google translate try to pick a fight with me. TT_TT<p> 


End file.
